Moonlight Flower
by Ghiralee15
Summary: Li Wan is to be married to Jia Chong. Sima Yi has been friends with Li Feng, Li Wan's father, for a while, and arranges a marriage between the two. When Cao Shuang comes into the picture, tides turn on the couple. Rated M for smut and fluffy moments
1. Chapter 1 - Newly Sprouted Love

A/N: First DW fanfiction! So, first thing's first;a bit of backgroung info. Throughout the entire Jin story of DW, Jia Chong always seemed like that dark, emo kind of guy. This story is the reason why he's like that, or at least personified as that. Enjoy! And, btw, I did my research, so the characters are historically accurate (at least Wikipedia claims that).

The sun was due to rise in a couple more minutes from now. Jia Chong, currently the secondary strategist of Jin, was still sound asleep in his canopy bed, the colors of Jin hanging above his head, casting beautiful shadows upon his face and leaking into his very dreams. His body was already coming out of sleep, for he had been waking up at this time for the longest time. Once the first ray of sunlight shone through the window,strategically placed in the east, and onto his pale face, he woke up with a smile on his face, welcoming the new day. And at that time, he was beginning to wake up on instinct. The sun was on his face, warming his seemingly cold cheeks. He wiped his eyes of the tire that seemed to cling to his eyes. He crawled out of the very comfortable bed, and walked to his kitchen. He grabbed a loquat, one of his favorite fruits, and smelled it's sweet emanation before taking a bite. It was a beautiful day outside. It would be a sinful waste to just sit inside his relatively caliginous house. Sima Yi would be waiting for him at this time. He hurried to his personal water fountain outside and fetched water for his bath and for his later meal. It seemed like every one else below him was doing the same thing as well. After his bath, he donned his clothes, noting that it was fairly warm, and should dress appropriately for the weather. He knew he was ahead of his everyday schedule. Every morning he was to report to Jin when the sunstone's shadow was northwest, no later. The sunstone outside was very far away from the time he was supposed to be at Jin, so, he walked as leisurely as possible. By the time he got there, he would still be early. Maybe he could even start writing, or even read a couple of the books in the Sima's library. They were notorious for their magnificent book collection. They had epics, poems, so much more, as vast as one could even imagine. He walked in through the decorated wooden doors of the Sima Manor. The teal and cyan colors of the manor seemed to leap from the walls and danced before his very eyes. He took in the sight before instinctly walking toward the grand library. The shelves were stocked with many pieces of literature from authors like Ban Biao and Li Qingzhao. Artwork hung on the walls. Great pictures of generals of the past and beautiful wilderness, teeming with cranes, pandas and marine life. In the entire Sima Manor, this was his favorite room to be in. The engrossing odor of the decrepit paper, the look of the aged ink that danced on the paper in beautiful, atrementous strokes. Chong now knew the meaning of life and beauty. There was more to it than disputing asininiously. There was love somewhere intertwined in there. He heard light footsteps on the cold stone. He turned to see a woman dressed in the same colors as him; black and blue with an attenuate cardinal necklace around her neck with what looked like a family name carved into the charm that rested on her breastplate.

"I see you have a love for the arts as well." Her voice was as pure as silk, woven into an elaborate design. She smiled while walking towards the quiet man. "You must be Lord Jia Chong. I am Li Wan, daughter of the ambitious Li Feng. I've heard much about you, My Lord." Chong returned the smile.

"Likewise, Lady Wan." She drew closer and closer until she could see what he was reading, prior to their conversation.

"You were reading the Book of Han? A classic I must say." She shuffled next to him, taking the rather large book from off the reading desk. "Oh, this is my favorite part." She looked into Chong's livid eyes with excitement. He read with her, amazed that there was another person in the world just like him. The same love for the same authors, poets, and artists. Not only that, she was pulchritudinous-beautiful. The way her extensive hair whipped with a turn of her head. The way her skin was as milky white as the moon itself. She was more dazzling than the most beautiful woman, Diaochan. Wan's beauty would outshine Diaochan's. Wan continued to be enthralled in the book as Chong continued to stare at her, drinking in her beauty.

"Lady Wan?" Chong asked softly, trying to get her attention. She turned her head, her hair waving like ripples in water.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I would like to invite you to go on a stroll with me in town." Wan set the book back down on the desk.

"I would love that, My Lord." She looked into the ashen ingresses that formed his eyes buoyantly. The spring breeze wafted the smell of cherry, orange and peach blossoms across the town which the two lived.

"It's beautiful out today." Wan stated, feeling the tranquil and refreshing breeze dance across her face and through her hair. Wan spotted her favorite teahouse. "My Lord, there's my favorite teahouse. I'm actually hungry. I went without breakfast this morning."

"Absolutely, Lady Wan." He took her hand as they walked up the stairs to the teahouse. There was a woman standing outside, her hair in a neat bun and her clothers were pink with an embezelment of gold and flowers.

"Lady Wan, you're back! We missed you yesterday. What can I get you this morning?" Wan smiled warmly at the woman.

"I'll have a rice bowl. My Lord, do you want anything?" She looked to her new consort. He shook his head. "And that'll be all, Yue. Thank you." Yue bowed and submited it to the man who made the food. There were blankets underneath a cherry blossom tree right next to the little shop.

"Please, have a seat in the shade of our tree. Make yourselves comfortable. Your rice will be ready soon, My Lady." She bowed as the two walked to the blanket. Wan moved her long hair in front of her before she sat down, so she would not be sitting on her own hair. Chong looked out among the foliage, the distant land and streams that were so far away but seemed so close. "Your rice, My Lady." Yue came out with a bowl on top of a saucer. She set it down in front of her on the blanket. "Be careful, it's very hot, right out of the pot. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Yue. You never disappoint me." Yue bowed and left the two alone.

"Lady Wan, may I ask what you were doing in the Sima Manor this morning?" Chong inquired, leaning back against the base of the tree.

"Lord Sima Yi requested that I talk with him. My brothers are unavailable today, so father sent me." Wan answered, eating a bit of the rice, enjoying the subtly sweet taste of the steamed rice.

"I see. May I ask the topic of the discussion?" Chong further inquired.

"Something along the lines of marriage."

"Elaboration, please?"

"I'm to be married to a general of war a fortnight from now. I don't know if I've met the gentleman yet." She finished the rice and took two coins of five out of her pouch to pay for the meal.

"Whoever he may be, he is blessed to be engaged to a woman as beautiful as you are, Lady Wan." Chong stated, taking her hand and wishing her the best. She thanked him by giving him a small peck on the cheek. "We had best be heading back to the manor then, since we both have business to attend to there." He noticed that he was still holding her hand and let go. She smiled at his foolishness.

"It's okay, My Lord. I don't mind. I feel comfortable around you." She reclaimed his hand, not caring about who it is she is to marry. At least not now.


	2. Chapter 2 - I'm Marrying Who?

Moonlight Flower - Chapter II

A/N : Much Wow! Chapter 2! All Author's Notes will be a simple recap of the previous chapter, so if you skipped or skimmed a chapter, you're in luck! Jia Chong meets a woman in the Sima Manor and he might be in love. He then realizes that she's to be married soon, and only Sima Yi knows who now. Enjoy Chapter II

'I'm Marrying Who?'

They strode to the Sima Manor, still hand-in-hand. The two walked to the conference room. Li Wan gripped Jia Chong's hand in anxiety. Marriage is a scary thing, and she didn't believe she was ready for it, to be honest. Sima Yi was sitting at the gold painted table toward the far end of the room.

"Lord Sima Yi, you wished to speak with me?" Wan spoke shakily. Sima Yi looked at the beautiful woman approaching him, hand interlocked with her escort's.

"Ah, Lady Wan. Impecable timing. I was just about to send for you. Please, come, sit." She let go of Chong's hand and took Yi's as he quided her to the gold table. Chong followed, hands behind his back, able to feel Wan's hand in his. Sima Yi pulled a chair out for Wan and she sat down as Sima Yi pushed in the chair. "So, I guess it's safe to assume that you want me to sugarcoat this as much as possible, judging how shaky you are." She chuckled at the observation.

"I'd prefer it straight, My Lord." She interlocked her hands and twidled her thumbs in anxiety.

"Very well, then. As you know, your father and mother have wanted you to be married by the time you turned sixteen. However, you're almost twenty, correct?" She nodded, calming herself by taking slow breaths. "Your parents wanted to send one of your brothers, but unfortunately they are busy with other affairs. Your brothers would be the ones to give the introductions but it seems that you've already become aquainted with your fianceé." Wan looked questioned.

"Excuse me, My Lord?" She inquired, confused on what he was talking about. Aquainted?

"You are to be married to Jia Chong. This is what your parents wanted. I wrote a list of my finest officers who aren't currently married. Jia Chong, being the man I trust most, I put in a good word for him." Wan looked at Chong. Her parents chose him? He is handsome, and he's smart, and he is the son of the Duke of Lu. "I'll leave you two now." Yi stated, standing and walking out of the room. The two were left speechless.

"So, you're the man I'm marrying. I'm glad for that." Wan stood from her seat at the golden table and walked toward her fianceé. "I understand, we just met, but I feel comfortable around you. I can't exactly say 'I love you', because we're still strangers. I wish I could, however." She gave him a peck on the cheek as she did earlier that day.

It was now afternoon, and every officer of Jin reported in. News seemed to spread quickly around the manor. Everyone knew now that Jia Chong was to be married to Li Wan. He tried to stay professional all the while, as he did with everything. When one of the lanky soldiers passed by and congratulated him, he would just smile halfway and continue on.

It was now nightfall. Everyone was about to head home after a very productive day at the manor. Jia Chong spent most of his day in the library, reading the poems written by the authors of old and transcribing them for his own benefit. Wan caught him on the way out of the library. Wan was centimeters away from Chong before she caught herself.

"My appologies, My Lord." She made minimal eye contact with him, trying to hide her apparent embarrassment. His hand moved to cup her cheek. She looked at the very thing she was avoiding.

"It's okay. You don't have to use the formalities right now." He leaned forward and returned the kiss, slightly one-upping her's. He moved from her cheek to her rose pink lips. She closed her eyes, knowing that she will be happy all the while she is with him. The hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head, bringing her just a little bit closer. Wan broke the kiss before it would turn to something more.

"Goodnight, Chong," she said almost coldly. Before he could react, she was already gone out of the door. He put his index finger to his lips, already missing the feeling of having her there.

"Goodnight?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Marriage & Children?

A/N: Welcome back! I made this chapter extra special! However, it may be offensive to some. You guessed it! Yep, it's smut. Don't like, don't read. Anywho, recap time!

Li Wan and Jia Chong have been engaged for a little bit over a business week, and the wedding is the next day. Enjoy Moonlight Flower - Chapter III.

The late afternoon sun seemed as if it set the fluffy white clouds ablaze with it's deep, rich orange-scarlet glow and made a halo of fire across the sky. The sky left small traces of blue from the morning and seemed to dance as the clouds moved, swaying lazily, drifting from place to place. Jia Chong and Li Wan were among many to watch, as the next day was their wedding. It was their day of celebration, for it was their last night of being fiancés. There were two women sitting beside them, both holding vases of shaoxing wine for the occasion. Once the sun sets, the celebration officially began. Everyone attending the wedding was sitting on blankets under trees as Chong and Wan were sitting high above them, up the stairs of the Li manor. Everyone from Jin, friends from Shu and a handful of nobles from both Chong and Wan's family were there, in a full spectrum of colors and people. In just a matter of time, the sun would set. Wan rested her head on Chong's shoulder, slightly showing her love and affection in the small purring sound she made as she made her head comfortable on his muscular yet lean shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed, indicating that she was at peace with the day, saying a soft goodbye as the sun fell below the horizon. Out came the moon, taking it's place in the sky as the sun was already gone, out of sight. Everyone below shouted and cheered, the day was over, and a couple more hours to go until tbe wedding started. When the cheers died down to chatter, everyone had a challice in hand and was drinking to the couple. The two women beside them poured them a glass of wine as everyone below drank saké. They both enjoyed the sweet and sugary taste of the wine, feeling the subtle buzz of the alcohol. The handmaidens stated a quick congratulations and left the two with the vase of wine.

"In twelve more hours, we are to be married. It sounds kind of frightening, doesn't it?" Wan stated, taking another sip of wine.

"In all honesty, no. It doesn't. It just makes me feel like I want to be married to you more. As you once said," Wan lifted her head and looked him in his icy and gray eyes, "'I can't say 'I love you' because we're still strangers', but I feel I can say that now. We're not strangers anymore. I love you, Li Wan." Her eyes started to water as he said those deep, heartfelt words. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she set her challice down and enveloped him in a hug.

"I love you, too, Jia Chong." She wiped her cheeks from tears and closed her eyes, listening to the subtle heartbeat of her soon to be husband.

The next morning was busier than a bazaar in the afternoon. The seamstresses pulled Wan's qi pao over her head. The beauticians put piles upon piles of makeup on her already porcelain skin. The last part was her hair. They tied it up in a neat bun and placed the family's crest in it. Her mother and father were waiting for her outside the room to walk her to the altar.

Chong's preparation went almost the same way. Groomsmen helped him with his clothes, the same one that his father wore on his wedding. His hair was cut for respect, and his family's crest placed upon his neck, as a necklace. Sima Yi was waiting outside along with his son, Zhao, to walk him to the altar.

She looked beautiful. The red on her lips and on her clothes made her look like a china-faced doll in the early morning sunlight. The mystic sound of the guzheng and the tranquil sounds of the dizi and erhu blended perfectly and rang throughout the grove that the altar was set. They walked double-file in the front, then their escorters, and the necisary sacrament officials. During the walk, Wan looked over at Chong, who was looking at her at the same time. She got lost in his eyes as if they would vanish the second she looked away. A smile seemed to draw on his face, something extremely rare. She returned it and focused on their destination. The music grew louder with each step they took until they could see the source. There were two women and one man playing their instruments as cherry blossoms swirled in the wind and landed on the stone floors. Everyone was standing as the two strode to the altar. The congression bowed and sat back down on the grass surrounding the walkways. Chong and Wan took each other's hands as the first sacrament performer walked upon the altar. He bowed before the two and offered a cup of wine. They both drank, never breaking eye contact. The stones of their ancestors were brought. Chong took off the necklace that held his family and placed it on Wan's ancestor's stone. Wan did the same, being sure not to undo the bun that the beauticians worked so hard on, and placed it on Chong's ancestor's stone. They bowed in respect as the stones were carried out. Once the stones were safely back in place, they were now married. Everyone stood and cheered for them as they shared their first married kiss. Tears rolled down Wan's cheeks, slightly messing up her makeup with black streaks painted on her face. A handmaiden wiped her face clean of the makeup. The newlyweds walked down the stone path, hand in hand.

It was now nightfall once more. Everything involving marriage and preparation was over and done with. The day was absolutely draining, all in all. The newlywed couple strode to their new room, a room that would be reserved for Wan and her husband. A quick change into nightclothes, and then the two were fast asleep .

... Wan rose to a scarlet sun in the sky. She wiped her eyes from the tire that clung to her eyelids. She looked to her left, where Chong had been previously sleeping. _ He must have gotten an early start..._ She thought to herself, crawling out of her enormous king-sized bed. Her feet made contact with the cold stone floors. She wrapped a long robe around herself and walked towards the kitchen. She passed by her father in the library, transcribing a poem.

"Father, have you seen Chong this morning?" She asked as Feng lifted his head from his previous work.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. He's in the back garden." He returned to his work as Wan strolled to the back garden.

He was there, sitting on a bench, with his face buried in his palms. Wan approached him as if he were an injured animal, slowly and quietly, making sure that she didn't make too big a sound.

"Chong," she started. "You look sad. Is something wrong?" She asked in her silky yet still childish voice. He raised his head to look her in the eye. His eyes were gleaming in the early sunlight. She crouched in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. He smiled, masking the intrigue that was previously on his face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking." He confessed. Wan smiled in relief.

"What are you thinking about?" She further inquired, tilting her head in slight curiosity. His eyes started to wander from her gaze as he chuckled softly.

"Children." Wan's smile faded at that word. Just the thought made her skin crawl. Children would be the next chapter in their life. The raising, the discipline, the mentoring and training. Everything sounded so appealing, but so scary. What if Chong had to go back out to war someday, and didn't come back for the next couple some years? She would be alone, without help, without support. It was too great a risk.

"Children ? How do you mean?" There was a small pause before he spoke again.

"Meaning that I want to have children with you." He pushed a lock of her onyx hair behind her ear. A rose pink blush filled her cheeks. The hand at her ear moved to the back of her neck. The small blush escalated to bright crimson in her cheeks. She knew what he was going to do already, just with what he was doing. He leaned foreward to the point where it would seem like he was getting out of the chair he was sitting in. She greedily kissed back, the hot blood in her face rushing to a new place. She stood and sat on his lap, forcing him to lean back. Her hand moved to the back of his neck, as his moved to her sides and trailed up her spine. She moaned his name, begging him to continue with this pleasant torture. His hands somehow found their way sliding the silk robe off her shoulders and almost falling to the ground. She heard footsteps nearing the area. She broke the kiss and stood from off his lap. She fixed herself as her mother approached them.

"Wan, did you already eat this morning?" She asked, smiling at both of them. Wan wrapped her robe around her tighter.

"No, mother. Thank you. Who is cooking?"

"Your father. He wanted to scince it's the day after your wedding." Wan smiled at her mother as she left.

"Well, that was close." Chong sighed. Wan smiled at his small comment.

"No contest. But... we still have a little more time before my father finishes breakfast.." She returned to her seat on his lap. She let the robe around her fall untied and fall onto the ground. His ashen eyes examined her body. She had a lean yet thick frame. He leaned close to her neck, inhaling her scent then opening his mouth slightly to let his top teeth graze her skin. She shuddered at the feeling. He massaged the skin he grazed with his tongue. She gasped at the treatment. He kissed her neck, trachea, and finally back to her lips. "We should probably go somewhere a little more private before we continue." She said almost out of breath. She stood once more and wrapped the robe around herself once more. She took Chong's hand and led him back to their bedroom.

He continued from where they left off. He closed the door, shutting out the rest of the world from disturbing them. He laid her on the bed. He untied her robe and set it aside. He kissed her stomach. She closed her eyes in bliss, enjoying the engrossing sensations of the torture he was inflicting on her. He lifted his head and disrobed. If he was a sight to behold clothed, he was enthralling when he was without them. She bit her lip in lust, just looking at him in this state. She sat up, allowing him to hold her close. She felt his hands at her thighs, and wrapping them around his waist. She closed her eyes and allowed him to fall ontop of her. He kissed her passionately, preparing to take her mind off of the pain she was about to feel. He pushed his hips foreward slowly, being sure to give Wan minimal pain. She groaned into his mouth at the feeling. He stopped, letting her get her breathing straight again, and continued. She bucked her hips foreward when he brushed against something firmer deep inside. She gasped as he went even further. She turned her head, her cheek now on the matress, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the mixing sensations of pain and pleasure. She needed something to grab as the pain died down to nothing, so she kept the bedsheets in her hands as Chong built a solid rhythm. She heard him groan occasionally, as she moaned every time he hit the sweet spot. He hit the sensitive area a little bit harder than the other times, making Wan buck her hips forward once more. She started breathing heavily as he picked up the pace. She gripped the bedsheets again, almost creating holes in the thin fabric. The warm feeling in her stomach was creeping up on her unexpectedly. She felt her warm liquids pour out onto the bed and fountain onto Chong's bare stomach. He released his own fluids inside her, groaning softly at the sensation. They both collapsed on the bed, panting heavily from the previous activity. Two knocks on the door were heard, and a soft voice spoke .

"Wan, breakfast is ready. Come out whenever you're ready." Wan looked at Chong with soft eyes and chuckled. He laughed along with her, gazing at the ceiling.

They all sat at the table, enjoying the meal Li Feng prepared. Wan's father and mother sat across from each other as Chong sat across from her. The two were in a staring contest as it seemed. His icy eyes made every part of her body get frostbitten. Her chestnut eyes transported him to a land of peace and tranquility. Wan blinked, taking away the beautiful sight. She mouthed some words, making sure her parents were not looking at them.

"_I love you.."_ Wan whispered. It was faint, but Chong heard it as if she said it aloud. Smiles crept onto both of their faces.

"_I love you, too."_ He whispered back. Wan giggled softly to herself. She blew a kiss across the table. Chong opened his hand and put it to his mouth and smiled at his wife. She locked her gaze to Chong's, enjoying the cold sensations of being swaddled in snowflakes and frosty winds and being lost in the engrossing designs in his eyes. She was now under his spell and he had no intention to let her go.

A/N: So, I made an extra long chapter for you. It's like a double threat. It's got smut, and the word count is over 2k. Yay me! And, if there are any errors, that i have missed, please let me know. {I'm writing this on PS4, so i might overlook a couple of things..} Please leave reviews! It's both greatly appreciated and it lets me know how well I'm doing. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned, more chapters coming soon!


	4. Chapter 4 - Doting

A/N: Welcome Back & Thanks For Reading! Enjoy!

Recap: Jia Chong & Li Wan have made love for the first time. 9 months pass, and the baby is born. The week after, trouble arises..

The entire Li Manor was buzzing with excitement. Wan just had Chong's baby, which they now knew was a healthy girl. Chong was standing next to his tired wife, the child in his arms. She opened her eyes, which were a cultured blue with decripit streaks leading from the pupil which hadn't dilated yet.

"She's beautiful. What should we name her?" Chong asked, handing their unnamed child to one a wet nurse to be fed and put to sleep.

"Bao." Wan smiled at the name and repeated it over in her head. He seemed to agree with the name. He smiled and kissed his exasperated wife and left her to sleep.

It's been about 4 days and Wan is now back on her feet. She hasn't been in any pain since going into labor. Bao has been in such good care by the wet nurses. Sooner or later, she will be speaking. Wan walked to the nursery where Bao was being taken care of. She stroked her disheveled black hair and kissed her forehead. She was a beautiful child. She got her beautiful eyes from her father and her facial features from her. She was simply amazed at how beautiful her own daughter was and what she could potentially grow into. Chong walked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her midsection. He kissed her neck softly, and held her close. She relaxed into his arms, enjoying the sight of their beautiful daughter laying in the colors of Jin.

"I thought of an alternate name for Bao." Wan stated, placing her hands on top of his. "Qiji."

"Because that's exactly what she is, a miracle." Chong sighed and placed his forehead on her shoulder. He was enjoying what little time they had together, for he had received bad news earlier that morning. He had to go back out to war soon and it will take a little bit more than a week to come back home. "Wan, there was actually something that I wanted to tell you." Chong started, lifting his head from off his wife's shoulder. "I went to the Sima Manor this morning, and I have to go back out to war in a day." Wan gasped, her heart beating rapidly.

"Chong" she wrapped her arms around him, taking in the terrible news. They were supposed to be in a peace time. But now, sudden threats arise and, out of the blue, people go out to war and everyone knows well enough, some don't make it back home. What if Chong was one of those unlucky few? What if she was left with a child with no father? All of the possibilities worried her, made her feel powerless and defenseless. She held him for a while, caressing her husband. "Why?" She finally asked, in shock.

"There's a small threat outside Xuchang. The estimated time is about 5 days. I won't be gone for long." He placed his hand at the back of her neck, pulling her into a kiss. She greedily kissed back, wrapping her arms around him, her hands trailing over his back. He moved to her neck, slightly grazing her skin with his tongue. She gasped at the tender treatment, closing her eyes in sheer bliss. He shifted his weight, almost making Wan fall over. She caught herself before it could happen. "Do you want me to stop?" Chong asked, stopping completely in his tracks. Wan was too out of breath to reply.

"N-no.." it was no less than a small whisper, but he heard it as if she said it aloud. However, Chong wanted to milk this for all it was worth, just to see how far she could go. "Well, I suppose I won't be doting on you until I get home, then?" He asked, his hand now on her stomach and moving up towards her breast but then fell back to his side. She straightened up before realizing the game he was playing with her. She touched his pale face, which trailed to his shoulder and chest and finally towards his pelvis where the hand retracted to her side.

"Well, I guess you won't be doting on me, even after you get home." She walked away, towards the door. Chong followed and placed his hands on her breasts. Wan smiled, feeling triumphant. "Let's go somewhere else.." Wan whispered, knocking his hands off her breasts. Chong closed the door to their bedroom and walked towards his wife, placing his hands on her shoulders and slid off the fabric. He planted a kiss on the newly exposed skin. He continued to strip her of her clothes until she was standing in front of him, wearing only her underclothes. She closed the gap between them and slid off his jacket, which fell to the floor with a small thud. She undid the buttons of his shirt and let the article fall to the floor ontop of his jacket. She kissed his pale chest. She messed with the waistlineof his pants, eventually allowing them to slide down and fall with the rest of his clothes. He reached for her hairtie and pulled it out, her long hair rippling like a river of darkness. She moved the couple some stray hairs from her face. He leaned in for a kiss and stripped her of her underclothes, leaving her exposed to the cool air of the room. He drank in her body. She was beautiful, even after carrying a child. He laid her on the bed, their eyes never leaving each other's gaze. She wrapped her legs around his waist and adjusted her hips. He smiled and lifted her from off the mattress, and pushed his hips foreward. She moaned, placing her head on her shoulder. He kissed her hair comfortingly as he built a pace which left her panting and whimpering. She grabbed his shoulder, feeling the warm spot in her lower abdomen. He kissed her in every available place. She openly moaned until she felt the small warm spot start to engulf her entire body, making a red tint form in her cheeks. "Ch-Chong" Wan whispered, releasing her liquids and panting louder until he came as well. He planted kisses along her collar bones and neck. She lifted his chin and looked him in his icy blue eyes. "I love you." She smiled while saying the words.

"I love you, too." Chong closed the gap between them with a small smirk on his face.

"Promise me something, Chong." Wan whispered, catching his attention. He hummed a silent 'yes', letting her know that he was listening. "Promise that you'll write to me while you're gone."

"I promise."

By the time Wan woke up, Chong was already gone. She sobbed, unable to console herself. She could cry rivers upon rivers of tears, but they wouldn't bring him home, not for another 5 days. Every male from her father to her youngest brother was gone. Five days wasn't that much of a longshot. They'll all be home before she could notice it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Torture

A/N: Welcome Back & Thanks For Reading! Enjoy!  
>Recap: Li Wan just had Jia Chong's daughter, Jia Bao, and the week after, Chong has to go back out to battle.<p>

Only three days have passed since Chong left. Wan is laying in bed, while Bao is being taken care of by the wet nurses. Chong hasn't been writing, it seems. She turned over on her other side, gazing at the spot where he would be lying. Her hand moved to where his rib cage would be, keeping her hand on the spot and she closed her eyes, imagining that he was laying there.  
>"My Lady," one of the wet nurses came into the room. "Qiji is taken care of."<p>

"Thank you, Quyan." The assistant bowed and left Wan alone in her room. She felt tears roll from her tear ducts and into the pillow. She pushed her face to the pillow and sobbed softly. Chong could be dead for all she knew. He sure wasn't writing, and he made her a promise, and he sure wasn't keeping it right now. Wan grabbed a hold on herself. Chong must be fine. He could hold his own if he needed to. But the thought still lingered in her mind. The 'what if's and the 'possibly's and everything else made her worry more and more about what was going on in the field of battle. She crawled out of her bed and walked to Bao's nursery. There she was laying swaddled in cyan colored blankets, her ebony hair disheveled in a cute fashion, her small hands gripping the blanket that almost served as a collar. She walked towards the cradle, being sure not to make too big a sound. Her icy eyes opened and she yawned, outstretching her hands towards her mother. She smiled and granted the infant's request and gathered her baby in her arms. The child grabbed the red necklace around her neck and played with the charm that sat at the start of her stomach. She poked the infant's hand with her index finger, leading it away from the necklace.

"My Lady," a messenger came in through the doors, almost scaring the living daylights out of her. "You have a message from Lord Jia Chong." She set Qiji down as she took the letter from the messenger kneeling before her.

"You are dismissed." She stated, her heart frantic. The messenger dipped his head and ran out of the room. She shakily opened the small piece of parchment and read it's contents.

"Dearest Wan, you must be worried sick, for I haven't written in a little bit less than a week. Just know that I am fine and I'll be returning home in about three more days. I love you Wan." -Gonglü That was a weight off her shoulders. She couldn't help but sigh at reading the letter. She walked back to her room, seeing that Bao was back asleep. She laid back on the bed, about to do the same as Qiji and fall asleep.

•

•

•

Nightfall came quickly, for Wan had been asleep for so long. Three knocks on her door were heard. She lifted her head, her hair disheveled and in every direction. Wan's mother came in with a smile.

"Wan, you've been asleep for a while now. Are you feeling alright?" She sat on the bed in front of her and placed her hand on her's.

"I miss Chong." She wiped her eyes and buried her face in her palms.

"I know how you're feeling." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and stroked her hair. •

•

•

The next day was torture. However, there was a silver lining. There was only a couple more days until the time Feng and Chong came back home. Wan went to the Sima's library, the place where they first met, and where they were told they were to be married. As she walked around, she felt as if she were reliving that day. She walked to the same reading desk where she saw him for the first time. She placed her hand on the desk, the memories flooding back to her. She strode to the bookshelves and selected the Book of Han, the book that she read with Chong. The black and thin strokes of ink popped off the thin sheets of paper and filled her eyes with a marvelous descriptions. It was all so vivid, the memories. A thin line of tears flowed down her cheek. She closed the book before the tear could reach the aged paper and otherwise ruin the book. She placed her hand to her nose, keeping her sniffles hidden, but to no avail. She collapsed on the ground, her legs giving out on her. She buried her face in her hand. She never knew she would feel this way about someone. Her brothers and father went out to war, multiple times, yet she never mourned over them. Chong had some sort of effect on her, and it surely was taking a toll on her. A handmaiden saw her crying and scooped her up from the dusty floor. She guided her from the library and gave her a fresh set of clothes. After she was changed and calmed, Zhang Chunhua came into the room.

"Wan, why are you crying?" She sat in front of the woman, her voice comforting and softly spoken.

"I'm afraid, Lady Chunhua." She said it quietly, as if she would scream it out if she wasn't quiet.

"What is there to be afraid about? Our husbands will surely be fine, Wan." Chunhua patted her shoulder reassuringly and smiled.

"Chong will be fine, I'm sure of it." Wan contemplated the words. She repeated it as if it were a mantra. Soon enough, she believed it. It was late afternoon, and she had been there since that morning. She walked back home before sunset, and went about her day.


End file.
